


Волки

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hurt!Solo, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Suspense, i have no idea what the hell is happening here, references to religion and history
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Соло просыпается от волчьего воя





	

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, броманс, преслэш, псевдо-саспенс, никто не понимает, что происходит. Бонусом галлюцинации, кошмарные сны, у Соло все не очень хорошо.   
> Написано на ФБ'16 для команды АНКЛ, за бетинг большое спасибо [Heidel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heidel)

Соло просыпается от волчьего воя.

Пронзительный и громкий, он разносится далеко в ночной тишине, звучит наполовину угрозой, наполовину обещанием — мы идём за тобой.

Мы скоро будем здесь.

Соло смотрит в белый-белый, с безвкусной лепниной, потолок, считает до двенадцати между вдохами-выдохами, старается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Здесь не может быть волков, им неоткуда взяться в центре занесённой снегом декабрьской Праги — Соло знает это, знает точно, но всё равно медленно поднимается с кровати и распахивает окно, впуская в комнату холодный воздух.

Петли тихо скрипят.

На улице ни души, но вой и не думает смолкать — наоборот, он нарастает, крепнет дикой, звериной пародией на крещендо, заставляя вспоминать старые, за несколько поколений до Соло отжившие своё страхи — перед мёртвым белым полем, перед стаей, перед силой, которая не считается ни с чем.

Соло закрывает окно и долго сидит на полу под ним, вслушиваясь в протяжное «у-у-у», постепенно сливающееся с воем ветра.

Когда он наконец засыпает, волки обступают его кругом.

***

Соло очень старается выглядеть таким, как обычно, и вроде бы у него получается. Уэйверли привычно кривится, Габи привычно треплет его по голове, напрочь игнорируя волосок к волоску уложенную прическу, и советует укоротить язык. Но Илья замечает, смотрит прямо, в упор, хмурится — не знакомо и естественно, но будто решая для себя что-то, — а перед тем, как разойтись по конспиративным квартирам, тянет Соло за локоть, кивнув на прощание Габи, и спрашивает, не меняясь в лице:

— Что с тобой?

— Ничего, — отвечает Соло, потому что с ним и правда — ничего, всё в порядке. В норме.

Вой вокруг становится на тон выше.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Илья и уходит.

Соло смотрит ему вслед, пытаясь понять, почему вместе с облегчением — не заметил, не заметил, поверил — он чувствует разочарование.

И почему разочарования — больше.

Этой ночью он не спит вовсе.

***

Маленькая фигурка, которая будто попросилась Соло в руки, когда он впервые её увидел — прощальный привет от Виктории Винчигуэрра, — стоит на столике перед диваном. Соло смотрит на неё — долго, пристально, трёт покрытый мелкими бисеринами пота, будто бы горячий лоб. На мгновение Соло кажется, что бессмысленный взгляд широко расставленных глаз становится живым и опасным, что щерится пасть, обнажая желтоватые острые зубы, что напрягается, подбираясь, тело.

Что фигурка готовится к прыжку. 

Соло моргает, идет в ванную, долго плещет в лицо холодной водой, от которой стынут руки — и, когда возвращается, видит, что платиновая копия Капитолийской волчицы стоит смирно и неподвижно, выкармливая набухшими сосками двух человеческих младенцев.

Соло напивается допьяна, надеясь, что это поможет ему _не слышать_.

Надежда оказывается напрасной.

***

Он чуть не срывает операцию, отвлекаясь от цели в самый неподходящий момент: вой раздается близко, слишком близко, и Соло оборачивается на мгновение, неосознанно, не понимая, что делает — и теряет неприметного плешивого инженера с серым портфелем в толпе на Староместской площади.

Илья успевает подстраховать. Доводит цель до места встречи, оглушает, сдаёт на руки Уэйверли. Работает надёжно и, наверное, даже красиво. Соло не видит, ждёт в машине в паре кварталов поодаль, крепко сжимая пистолет в кармане пальто и пытаясь не дрожать.

Вой, кажется, поселился внутри его головы.

Илья появляется, почему-то совершенно не злой, не говорит ни слова, просто везёт Соло в его квартиру, сажает на диван, гремит на кухне чем-то — звуки заглушают вой, и Соло расслабляется, опирается на высокую обитую тканью спинку, откидывает голову, мягко прикасается затылком к стене.

И понимает, что сделал это зря.

Сон накидывается на него мгновенно, молниеносно, он пахнет морозом и мокрой шерстью, он белый с желтыми проблесками, он курится дымом и манит тёплой человеческой кровью.

— Эти детёныши — святое, — говорит ему волчица с бессмысленным взглядом, и Соло слушает её, ясно различая слова.

— Эта мать — святая, — воют ему два младенца, и вместо губ у них волчьи пасти.

— Эта земля — проклята, — разбирает он, когда стая садится вокруг него и поёт, задирая к небу кожистые носы. — Отпусти землю. Верни.

Разыгравшаяся метель засыпает снегом детей, и волков, и самого Соло, без сил лежащего на белой и твёрдой земле.

***

Соло приходит в себя, чувствуя на ногах тёплую тяжесть. Он открывает глаза, тянется, пытается встать — и замирает быстрее, чем успевает оторваться от дивана хотя бы на сантиметр.

Илья спит, положив голову ему на колени. Его молодое, красивое лицо кажется строгим даже во сне. Наверное, решает Соло, Илье снится что-то важное — он не шевелится, размеренно дышит, лежит, подтянув ноги к груди (и всё равно занимая собой весь остальной диван), но глаза его беспокойно бегают под закрытыми веками.

Соло, не думая, не сомневаясь даже, запускает руку в густые светлые волосы, перебирает, гладит, пропускает короткие пряди между пальцами. Успокаивает — не зная точно, кого, Илью или себя, — а потом переводит взгляд на стол.

Капитолийской волчицы нет, от неё остались только простая подставка из тёмного дерева да маленькая металлическая табличка с выгравированными инициалами: «В.В».

Соло смотрит на Илью и улыбается.

Вокруг — тишина.


End file.
